Power distribution panels are generally mounted in an electronic equipment rack with other devices requiring a source of electric power. The basic function of such a distribution panel is to receive electric power, typically DC power, from an external power source and distribute this power through a bus bar to a series of individual circuits for delivery to the equipment mounted in the rack or in nearby equipment racks. Typically, these individual circuits are protected by fuses or circuit breakers. Common voltages for these panels are 24 and 48 Volts DC. The bus bars commonly handle up to 300 amps or more and the individual circuits are protected by circuit breakers capable of handling of up to 100 amps or more or by fuses capable of handling up to 125 amps or more. In addition, a power distribution panel may have two separate bus bars, meaning the total current being supplied to a panel could be up to 600 Amps.
The amount of electrical current being supplied to a power distribution panel is sufficient to cause injury to persons working around these panels or to adjacent devices. Protective devices or shields are desirable to guard against accidental contact with the exposed power and return current feeds linking the external power sources to the bus bars within the distribution panels. However, depending on the environment where a particular rack might be installed, these external power feeds may come from above, below or the side of the distribution panel. A distribution panel having a power input structure capable of being easily adapted for receiving and protecting power feeds from multiple directions is desirable.